Unconditionally
by T0urn3s0L
Summary: Emma décide de se rendre chez Regina pour lui faire écouter une chanson... Comment en sont-elles arrivées là ? Et comment Regina va-t-elle réagir ?


**Hello tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai décidé de vous faire partager un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours ! La chanson qui m'a inspiré cet OS est donc « Unconditionally » de Katy Perry.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise… ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une année qu'Emma était revenue de son petit voyage dans le passé. Cela faisait également un an qu'elle avait ramené Marianne. A ce moment-là, tout le monde avait cru que Regina allait revenir la Méchante Reine qu'elle fut par le passé. Après tout, ils avaient toutes les bonnes raisons de le penser. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un membre de la famille Charming venait de briser son bonheur. Après Snow, cela avait été au tour d'Emma d'anéantir ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à la fin heureuse de la brune.

Mais contre toute attente, Regina ne replongea pas dans sa soif de vengeance. Et tout cela grâce à la ténacité de la blonde. Cette dernière s'était évertuée à faire amende honorable auprès de l'ancienne mairesse. Elle avait à tout prix voulu se faire pardonner. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'à cause de son erreur, Henry puisse une fois de plus s'éloigner de sa mère. Elle avait alors tenté d'expliquer à Regina que puisqu'elle avait modifié le passé en maintenant Marianne en vie, il était plus que probable que son True Love existait encore, mais que ça n'était tout simplement pas Robin.

Et durant tous ces mois à tenter de se racheter auprès de la brune, Emma sentit en elle naître des sentiments pour Regina. Au départ, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se produisait en elle. Et peut-être qu'une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas le comprendre. Mais à force de persévérance, les choses s'amélioraient de façon significative entre les deux femmes. Elles ne cessaient de se rapprocher, encore et encore. Jusqu'au jour où Regina craqua pour de bon. Durant une nouvelle tentative de la blonde à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait droit plus que quiconque à sa fin heureuse, Regina n'avait pu s'empêcher d'embrasser Emma pour la faire taire. Elle savait depuis quelques temps déjà, que cette femme qu'elle avait détestée par le passé, était sa fin heureuse. Et elle avait été exaspérée au plus haut point de voir qu'Emma faisait tout pour repousser l'inévitable. Alors, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de l'embrasser. Cela a eu pour effet de briser net la carapace qu'Emma s'était forgée durant ces dernières semaines.

Depuis ce jour, les deux femmes vivaient secrètement leur relation. Elles vouaient que personne ne soit au courant pour elles. Regina ne se sentait pas prête à officialiser sa relation avec la blonde. Elle craignait surtout la réaction de son fils et la possibilité que ce dernier la rejette. Quant à Emma, elle avait tout simplement peur d'affronter ses parents. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient ravis d'apprendre que leur fille était amoureuse de leur ancienne pire ennemie.

Cette situation dura cinq mois. Jusqu'au jour où Emma en eut tout simplement marre de se cacher et de craindre la réaction de ses parents. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal. Et elle voulait tout simplement pouvoir prendre la main de sa compagne quand elle le voulait. Elle avait décidé d'en parler avec la brune. Bien évidemment, cette dernière refusa catégoriquement. S'en était alors suivi une grosse dispute suite à laquelle Regina avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec la blonde.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, l'état des deux anciennes amantes étaient plus que pitoyable. Emma s'en voulait d'avoir poussé trop vite et trop tôt la brune, alors qu'elle savait ce qu'elle en pensait. De son côté, Regina regrettait de ne pas avoir donné une chance à la brune de lui montrer qu'ensemble, elles auraient pu y arriver. Elle regrettait d'avoir aussi peur. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Et une fois de plus, elle avait peur. Peur que la blonde puisse la rejeter parce qu'elle avait été faible.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma se retrouva devant le manoir de Regina à une heure plus que tardive. Elle avait réfléchi pendant ces deux semaines afin de trouver un moyen pour que Regina puisse enfin lâcher prise. Quand la brune vint ouvrir la porte d'entrée et qu'elle vit qui venait la déranger aussi tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tendre.

**- Je sais qu'il est tard Regina, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer…** Emma était déterminée et Regina ne pouvait que le constater.

**- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?** Alors qu'elle tentait de paraître froide, sa voix trahit légèrement son trouble.

**- Tout simplement parce que j'aimerai te faire écouter quelque chose. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer…** La blonde avait senti l'émotion que de la brune, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.

Et c'est ce que fit Regina quelques secondes après. Elle se décala pour laisser entrer la blonde. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles se rendirent dans le salon.

**- Voilà, tu peux me faire écouter ce dont tu as envie que j'entende. Mais par pitié, dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !** Regina essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments, mais en vain.

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se dirigea d'emblée vers la station d'accueil afin d'y brancher son Ipod. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver la chanson et à la lancer. Elle préféra rester debout et à distance de la brune pour voir toutes ses réactions. Qui ne se firent d'ailleurs pas attendre. Elle reconnut la chanson dès les premières notes.

**Oh no, did I get too close?**  
_Oh non, me suis approchée trop près ?_**  
****Oh, did I almost see  
**_Oh, ai-je presque vu_**  
What's really on the inside  
**_Ce qui est vraiment à l'intérieur_**  
All your insecurities  
**_Toutes tes insécurités_**  
All the dirty laundry  
**_Toutes tes fêlures_**  
Never made me blink one time  
**_Ne m'ont jamais faites sourciller_

**[Chorus]  
Unconditional, unconditionally  
**_Sans condition, inconditionnellement_**  
I will love you unconditionally  
**_Je t'aimerai sans condition_**  
There is no fear now  
**_Il n'y a plus de peur maintenant_**  
Let go and just be free  
**_Laisses-toi aller, sois libre_**  
I will love you unconditionally  
**_Je t'aimerais sans condition_

**Come just as you are to me  
**_Viens à moi telle que tu es_**  
Don't need apologies  
**_Pas besoin d'excuses_**  
Know that you are a worthy  
**_Saches que tu en vaux la peine_**  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
**_Je prendrais tes mauvais jours comme les bons_**  
Walk through this storm, I would  
**_Marcher à travers cette tempête, je le ferais_**  
I do it all because I love you  
**_Je ferais tout ça parce que je t'aime_**  
I love you  
**_Je t'aime_

**[Chorus]**

**So open up your heart and just let it begin  
**_Alors ouvres ton Coeur et commençons_**  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
**_Ouvres ton Coeur et commençons_**  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
**_Ouvres ton Coeur et commençons_**  
Open up your heart  
**_Ouvres ton coeur_**  
Acceptance is the key to be  
**_L'acceptation est la clé pour être_**  
To be truly free  
**_Pour être véritablement libre_**  
Will you do the same for me?  
**_Feras-tu la meme chose pour moi ?_

**Unconditional, unconditionally  
**_Sans condition, inconditionnellement_**  
I will love you unconditionally  
**_Je t'aimerais incontionnellement_**  
And there is no fear now  
**_Il n'y a plus de peur maintenant_**  
Let go and just be free  
**_Laisses-toi aller, sois libre_**  
I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
**_Je t'aimerais sans condtion (oh yeah)_

**I will love you  
**_Je t'aimerais  
_**Unconditionally  
**_inconditionnellement_

Durant toute la chanson, Emma pu voir défiler sur le visage de Regina une multitude de sentiments. De la colère. De la peine. Des regrets. Mais aussi de l'espoir. Et une once de bonheur. En effet, au début de la chanson, Regina se sentit en colère contre la blonde. Elle avait compris où celle-ci voulait en venir. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais en écoutant les paroles, elle commença à ressentir à nouveau ces regrets et cette peine liés au fait qu'elle ait rejeté Emma. Puis elle prit conscience que si cette dernière était là en ce moment, cela voulait dire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Elle se sentit alors plus légère. Elle réalisa aussi que la blonde l'aimait alors pour qui elle était. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait comprise et aimé entièrement.

Quand la chanson arriva à la fin, Emma partit rejoindre celle qu'elle considérait comme étant l'amour de sa vie. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé de la brune. Elle essaya de capter son regard. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin dire réellement tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette magnifique femme qui était devant elle.

**- Te faire écouter cette chanson n'était que le début. J'ai besoin que maintenant, tu m'écoutes moi. Et que tu ne m'interrompes pas, d'accord ? **

Emma avait pris une voix douce. Elle sentait que la carapace de l'ancienne mairesse était en train de se fissurer, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la braquer.

Pour seule réponse, Emma eut droit à un simple hochement de la tête. Regina était tout bonnement incapable de prononcer un simple mot.

**- Très bien**, Emma prit une légère inspiration avant de continuer. **Je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson par hasard. Lorsque j'ai entendu les paroles, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Je pense que sans le vouloir, tu m'as laissée t'approcher de trop près. Ce qui a eu pour effet que je voie ce que tu caches véritablement en toi. Et ce, non pas pendant les quelques mois où nous formions un couple, mais depuis notre rencontre. Et depuis ce moment-là, tu as pu constater que je n'ai jamais fui face à tes insécurités. Ni face à toutes les choses horribles que tu as pu commettre par le passé. Je t'ai accepté telle que tu étais. Avec ton lourd passé. Ta soif de vengeance envers mes parents. Tu as fait des erreurs, tu en es consciente. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi une personne merveilleuse aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas seulement la personne que tu es devenue aujourd'hui, mais aussi la personne que tu as été avant. Je te veux tout entière, Regina. Avec tes bons et tes mauvais jours. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé, nous amène à aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis. J'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres ton cœur et que nous recommencions à nous aimer. Acceptes qui tu as été et qui tu es aujourd'hui. Et on sera enfin libre de nous aimer comme n'importe qui. **

Durant tout ce discours, Regina se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Personne avant Emma ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. En même temps, elle n'avait laissé personne voir tout ce que son cœur renfermer. Emma avait été la seule. Et comme lui avait dit la blonde, elle l'avait laissé faire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Regina était maintenant en train de scruter le regard de la blonde. Comme si elle essayait de déceler le vrai du faux. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux n'était autre que sincérité et amour pur. Et elle sentit son cœur grossir d'une bouffée de bonheur à l'état pur. Elle, Regina Mills, venait de réaliser qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa fin heureuse. De fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'un vrai sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle posa délicatement une main sur la joue de la blonde avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir lui transmettre tout son amour et la promesse d'un avenir ensemble.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper durant leur baiser. Elle ressentait tout l'amour de la brune. Elle était également soulagée que cette dernière ne la repousse pas et qu'elle se laisse enfin aller à aimer et être aimer.

Elles passèrent le reste de la nuit sur ce canapé, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles voulaient tout simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre. Elles passèrent leur temps à se câliner et à s'embrasser, n'échangeant aucun mot. Il leur était inutile de parler, tout avait été dit. Elles étaient là, ensemble, heureuses et amoureuses. Le retour à la réalité se ferait assez vite. Mais dorénavant, elles étaient sereines. Elles seraient ensemble pour affronter les prochaines épreuves qui s'offriront à elles.

Peu de temps avant qu'Henry ne se lève pour aller à l'école, elles échangèrent un regard. Elles se mirent ainsi d'accord pour qu'Emma reste prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Comme une famille. Juste avant de se lever du canapé pour migrer vers la cuisine, Emma ancra son regard dans celui de sa belle brune.

**- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours et à jamais. Inconditionnellement. **

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je vous invite à aller voir cette petite vidéo, du SQ avec cette chanson-là : watch?v=9Olbdmz2HAI**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)  
**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
